The Underwear
by Free-Spirited Dreamer
Summary: They say the first time is always special, which was true for Tenzin and Lin, but when Lin leaves something from that night behind, a hilarious turn of events occurs, and drags both their families into it!


**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Korra, or anything affiliated with it. I just own this story.**

Katara, Aang, Sokka, and ten year old Suyin arrived back on Air Temple Island in the late afternoon, exhausted from the trip and summer heat. With Toph's busy schedule Sokka wanted to do something special for Suyin, since her older sister spends all her free time with Tenzin, so when Aang mentioned he was going to the Fire Nation on Avatar business, Sokka persuaded him to let him, Su, and his sister tag along since the dragon festival was going on, and it would give his daughter something fun to do. At first it was hard to convince Katara, she didn't exactly feel comfortable with the idea of Tenzin and Lin spending the night alone together, but Aang and Sokka assured her they had nothing to worry about since the two were perfect examples of responsible young adults.

As soon as Katara set foot on the island she Su, and the others went inside the house and were shocked, yet pleased to know nothing changed.

"See," Sokka said, facing his sister, "I told you you had nothing to worry about, sis. Tenzin and Lin are completely trustworthy."

Aang left to look in the kitchen and came out, his eyes filled with amazement. "Yeah, they even tidied up the kitchen, you should see it sweetie, it's spotless. I tell ya, it warms my heart to know we have such good kids."

Katara nodded. "Yes, I'm glad they didn't trash the place, but... where are they?"

"Lin!" Su shouted. "Hey Tenzin, where are you guys?!"

Hearing his name being echoed throughout the house woke Tenzin up as he slowly opened his eyes and yawned. He looked to see Lin still sleeping soundly on top of him wearing nothing but a small smile on her face. Any other time Tenzin would blush at the sight, but with the memory of the night before still fresh in his mind, he couldn't help but smile and kiss his girlfriend's forehead softly. His first night alone with Lin was everything he hoped it'd be, and so much more, unfortunately he couldn't dwell on it since his mother's voice brought him back to cruel reality.

Immediately he sat up and shook Lin. "Lin, Lin! Come on, wake up!" He whispered.

Lin's facial expression quickly changed to something else as she opened her eyes and glared at her boyfriend. "Cut it out, Tenzin!-"

"Shh!"

"Stop shaking me!-"

She was cut off by Tenzin placing his hand over her mouth. "I'm sorry, but we have to get up Lin, my parents and Uncle Sokka are back with Su and they're looking for us."

Without another word they both stood to their feet and scrambled to find their clothes and put them on.

"I can't find my underwear," Lin whispered frantically.

Tenzin nearly shouted when they heard knocking at the door.

"Hey Lin, Tenzin, you in there?" Asked Su as she continued to knock on the door.

"Put your pants on," Tenzin whispered to Lin.

"But I can't find my underwear."

"I'll find them, just put your pants on!"

"Is that you Tenzin?" Su asked again.

"Yes," Lin answered for him, "we're here Su, we were just taking a...uh...- a nap."

"In Uncle Aang's study?"

"Yes, in Uncle Aang's study," she shot back, "we spent the whole night talking and we fell asleep in here, is that a crime?"

There was a moment of pause before Su answered, "No, but Aunt Katara and Uncle Aang are looking for you."

"We'll be out in a sec." With that Su skipped away shouting to everyone, "I found them!"

"That was too close," Tenzin sighed with relief, "if we get in trouble for this I'm blaming you."

Lin shot a mischevious look to her boyfriend as she went over and bumped his hip. "Me? You were the one who took me to your Dad's study and had your way with me. You seduced me."

"Did not!" He fired back as heat rose to his cheeks.

"Who would have guessed straight laced Tenzin, who is about to be an airbending master, has already mastered the art of seducing women." She said playfully.

Tenzin's face deepened in color as he took her hand in his. "Let's just go before my parents come barging in here."

Lin's face softened. "Hey, joking aside, I really enjoyed last night." She leaned in and kissed Tenzin softly on the cheek.

"Me too," he confessed softly, lacing their fingers together. A moment of silence stretched between them as they gazed lovingly into each other's eyes.

"Tenzin, Lin!"

"My Mom," Tenzin said finally, "we should go."

"Yeah," Lin agreed before following him to meet the adults in the family room.

Later that evening, with Sokka, Lin, and Su gone home, and his parents asleep, Tenzin returned to his father's study to find Lin's underwear. After a few minutes of scrambling around, he finally found them under the desk, however, the second he picked them up he heard the door knob turn. Panicked, Tenzin put the underwear in one of the desk drawers, and grabbed a book from the shelf and began turning pages.

Aang opened the door of his study to see his son reading. "Tenzin? What are you doing in here so late, son?"

"I- I c-couldn't sleep," he stammered.

Aang gestured him to follow him. "Come on, I'll make you some warm milk. Would you like some steam buns too?"

"S-sure," he replied, glancing back at the closed door of Aang's study.

Two days later Tenzin returned to Aang's study, determined to finally retrieve Lin's underwear, but was horrified to find them gone.

 _Oh spirits help me._

(***)

Katara sat at the foot of her bed, staring at the garment for what felt like hours. Yesterday she was doing her usual morning routine of cleaning, and on this particular day she decided to dust in Aang's study. It wasn't until she accidently knocked her hip hard on Aang's desk, causing the first drawer to open slightly, when she found a pair of black lace, see through underwear that left very little to the imagination. At first she didn't know what to say, and here she was, still staring at the article of clothing in both shock and horror. What was Aang doing with a pair of underwear in his desk drawer? The suspicious part of her already came up with a theory, but the other part who was Aang's loving, trusting wife didn't want to believe it. She didn't want to listen to what the voices in her head were telling her, so instead, she called two people over who she knew she could trust.

"We're here, Katara," Sokka called. Sokka and Toph were standing side by side in Aang and Katara's dining room, awaiting the urgent news Katara informed them of.

"Do you know what this is about?" Toph whispered to Sokka.

"Beats me, but whatever it is, it must be serious."

Before they could say anything else Katara entered the room, wearing a worried expression on her face.

"Alright Sugar queen," Toph blurted, "what's so important that I had to rush out here during my lunch hour?"

Katara let out a deep breath. "I found something. I don't know if it means anything, I mean, I think it does mean something but I- I don't know what to think so I wanted to show you."

"What is it, sis?" Sokka asked, growing more and more concerned.

Katara pulled up the lace underwear. "I found this in Aang's study yesterday."

Sokka's eyes widened while Toph blurted out, "What is it?"

"It's a pair of sexy underwear," Sokka answered.

Toph raised an eyebrow. "Wait, and their not yours? Then that must mean..." Her eyes widened. "No way."

Sokka shook his head. "I don't believe it."

"Me neither," Katara confessed, "but what am I supposed to think when I found this in his desk drawer?"

"Come on Katara," said Sokka, "there could be a million reasons why there was underwear in Aang's drawer."

Toph raised an eyebrow. "Like?..."

"I don't know. Maybe those were supposed to be a present from him."

Katara gave her brother a pointed look. "Do you buy lingerie for Toph?" She countered.

Sokka blushed as a sly grin appeared on Toph's face. "Sometimes, but only so he can rip them off me later."

Katara scrunched up he nose in disgust. "Nice." She looked at the underwear again and let out a long sigh. "I don't know, I don't think these are a gift from Aang, he was obviously trying to keep them hidden by putting them in his desk drawer."

Sokka crossed his arms. "I just don't believe Aang would cheat, I can't. He's the Avatar for crying out loud, the proud father of three, the very happily married man."

"Or maybe that's what he wants us to believe," Toph muttered.

"Toph..."

"Well come on Sokka, what other explanation is there? Why else would he have a pair of underwear stashed away in the desk of the room where noone is allowed to be in but him, huh? Unless he's trying to hide something."

Katara frowned. "She's right, Sokka. Bottom line is I need to talk to him."

"Do you want us there when you talk to him?" Toph asked "You know I can tell if he's lying."

Katara took a moment to think about it as she bit her lip in concentration. "Come tomorrow night for dinner, tonight I just want to ask him myself and see what he tells me."

Toph nodded. "Fine then, we're here if you need us." She placed her hand on her friend's shoulder to comfort her.

Katara responded by placing her hand over her's before it fell back to her side. "I appreciate that." With that the three said their goodbyes and Toph and Sokka left the island, leaving Katara alone again with the underwear.

Later that evening, right after dinner, Aang was sitting in bed while Katara was getting ready for it. During dinner Aang and Tenzin were in deep conversation, and though she tried to keep up, or at least pretend like she was interested, her mind kept going to that pair of underwear she found in Aang's drawer. As soon as she finished braiding her hair, she took a deep breath, picked the garment up, and made her way to the bed she shared with her husband.

"You're being awfully quiet tonight," Aang pointed out.

"Have I?" She asked. "I didn't think you noticed."

Aang's face softened. "Of course I noticed. You're my wife Katara, my best friend, I always notice when something's up with you. Is something the matter?"

Katara sat on the bed in front of him and placed the underwear in his hands. "This look familiar?"

A perplexed look fell upon Aang's face as he stared at the garment for awhile. "No, I can't say they do. Their nice. Is this supposed to be a preview of tonight?" He asked with a hint of playfulness in his voice. His smile faded when he saw the serious look on his wife's face.

"I'd think you of all people would recognize these, since I found them in your drawer yesterday."

"What drawer?"

"The drawer in your study, Aang, I found them hidden in your desk drawer. Now please, tell me the truth, you at least owe me that much."

Aang's face fell. "Look, I've never seen those underwear before Katara, and I don't know what they were doing in my drawer, but I assure you I didn't put them there."

"So what are you saying? It wasn't you, a spirit put them there for fun? Just how stupid do you think I am?"

Aang started to open his mouth but closed it as soon as he remembered something. "Wait a minute, you said you found these in my study?"

"That's what I just told you Aang." She looked at him quizzically. "Wait, why did you just ask me that?"

"Because Tenzin was in my study the other night," he answered, "He was in my study, and the second I opened the door he looked nervous about something."

The couple gazed into each other's eyes for a moment, as if they were debating on something telepathically.

Katara sat up and looked closely at the underwear. "No way, you don't think these are-"

"Apparantly you were right about not trusting them to be alone together," Aang admitted as he picked up the underwear, "this proves it."

Katara shook her head. "I can't believe them, and in your study too. For spirit's sake Lin's only sixteen years old!"

"I know," Aang agreed, "so how do you want to handle this?"

Katara shrugged. "I don't know, but we can't let them get away with this, especially after this whole thing made me believe you were having an affair." Immediately her eyes widened. "Spirits Aang, I'm so sorry, I feel like such an idiot that I even for a second thought-"

"Shh, it's okay," he said as he pulled her into a hug, "if the tables were turned I might have believed the same thing."

She nodded. "So, how should we punish them for doing this? Should we call Toph and Sokka? Or should we just start by punishing Tenzin first?"

Aang thought about it for a second before a sly grin spread across his face. "I've got a better idea, we're all going to force Tenzin and Lin into admitting what happened themselves, by having some fun with them first." Aang got up and rushed to the phone and dialed Toph's number.

"Hey Toph, it's me. Listen, meet us at the house tomorrow morning. I have a plan of how to handle our two horny teenagers."

(***)

The following day Lin couldn't help but notice how strange her Mother was behaving, Sokka too. Toph wasn't exactly what you'd call a morning person, and Sokka, who as always the first at the dinner table reading the morning paper, wasn't. What was even more strange, when Toph and Sokka returned home from where ever they went that morning, they annouced they were going to have dinner with Aang, Katara, and Tenzin that night, which made Lin forget all about her Mom and Sokka's unusual behavior. After her first night alone with Tenzin, it was as if they could look in each other's eyes and know what the other was thinking. Lin still remembered how gentle he was when he pulled her in and kissed her, how tender his touches were, how he softly whispered those three little words before they melted into each other's arms.

"What are you smiling about?" Su asked, ripping Lin out of her thoughts.

"Nothing that concerns you," she replied quickly as she ruffled her little sister's hair.

Su smoothed her hair. "You're so weird."

Lin remained silent as the ferry arrived on Air Temple Island. Tenzin was already at the docks waiting for her, and in a flash she was off the ferry and in his arms.

"Alright, alright, break it up," Toph deadpanned, "Lin, go inside and help everyone set up for dinner."

Lin rolled her eyes, but followed her boyfriend inside none the less with Su close behind, leaving Toph and Sokka alone.

"Why so tough on her babe, it's just young love- ow!" Sokka shouted as Toph punched him on his arm.

"Don't call me that," she ordered, "and young love my ass! Don't forget we still got a lesson to teach those two."

Sokka rubbed his sore arm. "I guess you're right," he agreed, "let operation underwear commence."

Toph made a face. "Operation Underwear? Seriously?"

He shrugged. "Hey, it was Lin's underwear that started this whole thing."

"That still doesn't make the name any less stupid." Toph opened her mouth to continue the argument but decided against it, after all they had bigger fish to fry. A mischievious smirk appeared on her face. "Let's do this."

By dinner time everyone was in conversation, and after a certain time Toph turned her head in Sokka, Katara, and Aang's direction, giving them her signal, which told them it was time. At this Katara quickly dropped something on the floor. "Oops," she blurted out.

Sokka leaned down and picked the object up. "I'll get that for you, sis." Everyone (except Toph) saw Sokka's facial expression change from cheerful to confusion. "Um, I...- I believe you dropped your... underwear."

Immediately Lin and Tenzin looked up, and were horrified to see Lin's underwear in Katara's hand, but were too afraid and shocked to come forward, which made Katara press on. Her eyes shifted from Sokka to Aang's. "These aren't mine, Sokka. Aang, you wouldn't know who these belong to, would you?"

Aang shrugged, wearing a perplexed look on his face. "Why would I?"

"Maybe because I found them in your study yesterday."

"What the hell, Twinkletoes."

"You're cheating on my sister?!" Sokka blurted, staring coldly at his brother in law.

Aang waved his hands. "No! I would never-"

"Then how do you explain this, Aang?!" Katara cut off. "Why was this pair of underwear hiding in your desk drawer?!"

"Katara, I swear I never saw those before in my life-"

"Save it! I don't want to hear anymore of your lies. Over twenty years we've been married, Aang, I raise your children, I say nothing when you have to leave to do your avatar duty, I give you the best years of my life and you betray me like this?!"

"Katara, I swear to you I didn't do anything."

"That's what they all say, Twinkletoes," Toph said as she rose to her feet, "the only question now is what do we do with this two timing scum bag?" She cracked her knuckles.

Sokka stood up and pulled his sword out of his sheath. "We could always cut off his head, or better yet, Katara, Toph, hold him down while I cut off his manhood."

Tenzin cleared his throat. "Um, Mom, U- Uncle Sokka-"

"Stay out of this son," Katara interrupted, "why don't you kids go outside, it's going to get pretty ugly in here."

"But-"

"Your mother's right nephew, you're not going to want to see your dad get a sex change," Sokka said.

Su gasped while Lin quickly turned to face her mother. "Aren't you going to do something, Mom?"

"Hell yeah I'm going to do something," she replied, "I'm going to help kick his ass."

Aang looked pleadingly at his wife. "Please Katara, just listen to me-"

"I'm through listening, Aang. I'm sorry, but til death do us part is going to be a lot sooner than you think."

Su burst into tears as Katara, Sokka, and Toph all stood in fighting stances, prepared to take Aang down.

"It's my underwear."

Immediately they all turned to see a red faced Lin staring down at the dinner table. "Please don't kill Uncle Aang, it's my underwear. Tenzin and I were in Uncle Aang's study, and... well, one thing led to another..."

Tenzin, who's face was just as red as Lin's, placed his hand over her's and squeezed it gently. "It was my fault. I kissed her first and well, you know."

"I don't get it," Su blurted out.

"Su, go outside and practice your earthbending," Toph ordered, "We need to have a little chat with your sister and Tenzin."

As soon as Su was gone, all four adults faced the two teenagers. "Tenzin, Lin, come with us to the family room," said Aang in a stern, authoritive voice that nearly frightened the teenagers since it was so unlike the usual sweet tempered avatar they knew.

Tenzin and Lin wasted no time in getting up and following their parents into the family room, and when Aang ordered them to sit down, they plopped on the couch and immediately felt self-concious with the adults staring stone faced at them.

Toph shocked everyone by bursting into laughter. "I gotta admit I thought you guys would cave the second Sokka was talking about cutting off Aang's manhood."

The young couple's eyes widened. "So you knew what we did?" Tenzin asked, surprised.

Aang nodded. "Yeah, since last night when your mother came to me and inquired about these." He lifted the underwear high enough so the kids could see it. "Now tell me, how did these get in my drawer?"

Tenzin gulped. "Well, after Lin and I..., you know, she couldn't find her underwear, so I promised her I'd find them, but once I did you came, and I panicked and put them in the drawer."

"How long has this been going on?" Katara asked

"T-That was our first time, Mother," he answered quickly.

Katara just shook her head. "Well, I honestly don't know what to say."

"Seriously?" Asked Sokka "I thought you'd be the first to say I told you so."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, you were the one who thought it was a bad idea for Tenzin and Lin to spend the night alone together from the very beginning. You were right."

"Doesn't mean I wanted to be." She turned to face the two teens. "Listen, the bottom line is what you two did is something that should be done between mature, committed, responsible adults."

"We are responsible," Lin argued.

Toph held up her daughter's underwear. "You call this responsible?" She scoffed.

"Were you two even careful?" Aang asked.

"Yes, of- of course we were," Tenzin replied.

"And what if you wind up pregnant?" Katara asked, facing Lin. "You haven't the slightest idea of what you're getting yourself into. You two are still children for spirit's sake."

"We are not children!"

"Lin," Tenzin whispered to her, "don't."

"No, Tenzin, we are not children! And with all do respect, your parents were only twelve and fourteen when they found each other."

Katara sighed. "Lin honey, that was a whole other story, and for the record, Aang and I waited until we were married to have sex, as you should."

"Mom wasn't," she fired back, "she wasn't married when she had me or Su."

"Don't even go there, kid," Toph warned, "I was a grown woman when I had you girls, a grown woman who had already established herself, your just a kid."

"The point is," Aang joined in, "sex is something that should only be done when you're in love, you can't just act on your hormones just because their enraged right now, you have to use discipline. I thought you of all people would know that, son."

Tenzin cleared his throat. "But I... I do love her," He said in nearly a whisper.

Hearing this, Aang sighed. "Tenzin, I know you and Lin are close, but I don't think you have the slightest idea what love means right now."

Tenzin's face fell as Aang turned to face the other adults.

"So what should their punishment be?" asked Sokka.

Aang let out a long sigh while pinching the bridge between his eyebrows. "Tenzin, Lin, I think it would be best if you two distanced yourself from each other for a few weeks."

"What?!" They said in unison.

"This doesn't mean your friendship is over, I just think you two need some time to-"

"No!" Lin shouted "You can't do that, you can't just split us up like that."

"Lin sweetie, no one is splitting you and Tenzin up," Katara said softly, "we just feel you two need a little time apart to get your heads straight."

"I can't believe your doing this, we did nothing wrong!"

"Nothing wrong? Toph scoffed. "You and Tenzin had sex, and if that weren't bad enough you decided to leave behind a souvenier, how smart was that?"

As Lin and Toph engaged in a shouting match, Sokka, Katara, and Aang tried to calm them both down and talk some sense into Lin. Witnessing this, Tenzin felt his hands ball into fists, and in that moment, whether it was due to his father claiming his feelings for Lin weren't true enough, or the fact that his parents were going to try and keep him and Lin from seeing each other, the young airbender couldn't take it anymore.

"Stop it! Stop it all of you! Just stop it!" He shouted as he rose to his feet.

Lin and the four adults stared at him in shock.

Tenzin cleared his throat once again. "You're right, okay. What Lin and I did wasn't responsible, and yes, we went about it the wrong way, but we only did it because in that moment we realized how much we truly love each other." He watched Lin's face color while he turned to face his father. "I know you don't believe me Dad, but I really am in love with Lin." He turned to face Lin. "I do, I love you." Lin's the oxygen to my lungs, the air that I bend, she's apart of me, and she makes me want to be the best that I can be. Now I'll accept any punishment you see fit, you can ground me for a month, make me do every single chore on the island, or heck, even wait to give me my tattoos til next year, but you can't stop Lin and I from seeing each other."

"Aw," Su said from the front door, "that was so sweet."

"What did I tell you Su?" Toph said "Go outside and practice your bending!"

A moment of silence stretched between everyone until Lin walked over to Tenzin and pulled him in a tight hug.

"I can't believe you said that, and in front of everyone," she whispered in his ear before pulling away and punching Tenzin hard on the shoulder.

"Ow! Lin, that-"

"That was for embarrassing me, q-ball," she said while poking him in his chest with her fingernail. They both turned around to face their parents. "So," Lin said, "are you still going to separate us?"

The adults huddled together and whispered the terms of the kid's punishment. When they arrived at a decision, they turned to face them while Aang cleared his thorat to speak on behalf of the other adults. "No," he said.

Tenzin and Lin both smiled and hugged each other again.

"But," Aang said, "we do need to set some boundaries. Now as far as your punishment goes, Tenzin, Lin, you two are grounded, and forbidden to see each other-"

"But Dad, you just said-"

"Let me finish, Tenzin," he interrupted, "you two are forbidden to see each other for one week, however, you can talk on the phone for one hour before you go to bed. Fair enough?"

"I guess," they said in unison.

"After our punishment's over, can we still date?" Lin asked

Aang crossed his arms. "That's where the boundaries come in. Yes, you two can still date and hang out, but you will be closely chaperoned until we can trust you again." The serious look on Aang's face softened as he saw the glum look on the two teens' faces. "Listen to me son, Lin, you know you both mean the world to me, and I don't want you to feel like I'm punishing you for your relationship, because I'm not. I do believe that what you two have is rare and real, but you guys are just to young to...- sex is just something you two aren't ready for, and I know you don't see it now, but someday you'll understand."

Tenzin lowered his head. "I understand," he said softly, "...so, am I still going to get my tattoos?"

This made his father chuckle lightly too himself. "Of course you're still going to get your tattoos Tenzin. Even though my son has completely failed at resisting temptation, and has engaged in premarital sex, you've worked hard to get them, so yes."

Everybody laughed at the Avatar's words while Lin gave her boyfriend a congratulatory kiss on the cheek, and with that the night continued on almost as if Operation Underwear never happened.

Two hours later, the sun had long set, and everyone was outside enjoying the cool summer night air. As the adults watched Su catching fireflies in the front yard, they also kept a close eye on Tenzin, who was lying on the grass with his head in Lin's lap while she stroked his bald head.

Katara sighed. "Can you believe it Aang? Our son's in love."

"I know," Aang agreed, "He's growing up so fast, seems like just yesterday I was changing his diapers."

"You two sound like a bunch of old ladies, said Toph"

Sokka burst out laughing. "Hey, aren't you the least bit misty eyed, Toph? Your little girl's growing up."

"Of course I'm misty, she's my first baby after all, I'm just afraid she's taken a little too much after me."

Katara turned to Toph, her face struck with confusion. "Lin's a good kid, Toph, you have nothing to worry about."

"I know, I guess I'm still pretty thrown by the whole sex in Aang's study thing."

"Hey, believe me I am too," Katara agreed, "but after everything's that's happened tonight, and seeing them now, I see how much they love each other. I think it's sweet."

"Yeah, sweet," Toph chuckled, "I assume that means you'll volunteer to be the first chaperone when their punishment is over."

"Now I didn't say that."

They all burst out laughing at this.

As soon as Sokka's laughter died down he let out a long sigh. "Man, it feels like just yesterday when we were the kids, now look at us, watching ours grow up right before our eyes."

They all nodded in agreement.

"Where does the time go?" Katara asked

"I know, right?" said Toph "Sometimes I still feel like that cocky twelve year old girl who was kicking ass at Earth Rumble, now- aw damn! Now you guys got me talking like an old lady too."

Sokka laughed at this and placed a small peck on his girlfriend's cheek. " I'm guessing this will still be us in fifty years?"

"Of course," said Toph, "I could be eighty six and I'll still be the same bad ass Beifong."

Aang smiled. "Well, where ever we'll be in fifty years, let's just enjoy the time we have now." He held out his hand to Katara, who took it, and with her free one grabbed Toph's. Seeing this, Sokka took Toph's free hand and kissed it, and the with that, the four members of team avatar continued to sit in silence while watching their children under the stars.

 **A/N: I had so much fun writing this story! I have been reading a lot of Linzin fanfics lately and I wanted to try my hand at writing something for that ship. The idea of this story actually came to me two days ago, and it took me nearly all day yesterday and some of today to finish it. Review and favorite this story if you like it, and if I made some of the characters a little OOC, let me know. By the way, this story is like the morning, and events after Tenzin and Lin lost their virginity, and I was thinking of writing a prequel to this of the night they did lose their virginity. Let me know if that's something you'd like me to write, and if not I'll do it anyway :) Also, I haven't forgotten about His Heart, Her Spirit, to those who have been waiting for me to post the next chapter on that. Hopefully I'll be able to post the next update for that story by the middle or end of the week, it all depends on how busy I am. Anywho, Thanks for reading, and until next time...**


End file.
